


If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 19,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Brianna Ellen Randall-Fraser is born reaching out for someone. Who does she see that her mum and step-dad can't?





	1. Born Reaching

She is an inquisitive baby from the beginning. Was born, they say, reaching out. At a month old, her mum finds her with her hand raised, as if there is something she sees.

"Brianna, what is it love? Do you see your guardian angel up there?"

"She may. They say really young children are closest to heaven." Frank says. "Is that what daddy's girl sees?" He coos to her. Claire tries not to visibly flinch.

Later.

"Is it an angel you see? Or is it your real daddy? Do you see Jamie?" Claire whispers in the still of the night to her red-haired daughter. Brianna just continues to contentedly nurse leaving her mum to ponder exactly what she sees.

Over the course of the next year, Brianna continues to grow and reach out to something unseen by her parents. She grows to look more and more like her Highlander daddy. Claire sometimes catches Frank looking at her and shuddering.

"You know she eventually see that reaction and wonder if it is her fault. That shudder." Claire says one day shortly after her first birthday.

"What?"

"I see you see Jamie in her and."

"You are not to speak that name in our daughters presence." He inturpts with a scrowl.

"My daughter. And that's what causes the shudder. Who do you think she is reaching out to?"

"We agreed Claire."

 

"Momma?" Brianna, now two stops the bedtime story.

"Yes Bree."

"Where Bree's sister?"

"What? You don't have a sister Bree."

"Bree do. The man with Bree's hair told Bree."

"The man with Bree's hair?" Claire feels a bit faint.

"Uh huh. He a red-hair too. He say Bree have a sister."

"Where did you see him Bree?"

"In my sleep time."

"Oh, ah, can you give momma time to think about this?"

"Uh huh."

She watches her daughter sleep and feels a deep peace. She isn't the only one dreaming of Jamie. Their daughter would know him. No matter what Frank wants.


	2. She Will Know Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confronts Frank Bree told her. with what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay luvs. The writing challenge is to write on this every day this month fictober18 prompt on Tumblr. I will try to keep up.

"She is dreaming of him. He is telling her of Faith." Claire tells Frank later that day.

"Dreaming of who and who is Faith?"

"Her real father and her real sister. Faith was lost in Paris. The first daughter. The first time I held Jamie and I's love in my arms."

"You had---why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't want to hear anything about my time there. Or even Jamie's name."

"No I don't. And I am Bree's father! Not the Scottish bastard you f***ed!"

"It wasn't just---He was and is the love of my life and I will be telling MY DAUGHTER about him!"

"No, you will not Claire. I forbid it."

She just smiles and walks out of the room. If only he was alive. She would risk the trip through the stones with Bree. But, she sighs as she walks into Bree's room. She even sleeps like him. On her back with her hands folded on her chest. Her red hair flows over her pillow. Her blue eyes, her da's eyes are closed but they still show the slant that is also Jamie's.

"Jamie, thank you for visiting our daughter. I am sorry I am yet to tell her about you. Frank, well it matters not, I will tell her. About you and Faith. Oh, my husband, I miss you so." Tears fall as she watches their daughter sleep.


	3. Telling Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts to explain Jamie and Faith to Bree.

She waits until Frank leaves for work. Bree sits at the kitchen table eating toast and jam as her mom sips coffee.

"Bree, do you remember telling mummy about the man with your hair?"

"He say Bree has a sister."

"Yes, well mummy wants to talk with you about that."

"Bree's sister?" Her blue eyes, Jamie's eyes, get wide.

"Yes and the red-headed man." She takes a deep breath. Bree was very bright but still only two. How to explain it? "The red-haired man he knows about your sister because, well, he is her daddy."

"Her daddy? But, daddy has dark hair. Not red like Bree's." Her eyes darken with confusion.

"Your daddy loves Bree very very much. But Bree has another daddy that also loves Bree very much. And he, well he, is visting Bree in her sleep and telling her about her sister."

"Why can't he visit Bree here? And where is Bree's sister?"

"Both your other daddy and your sister are in heaven. They are with the angels. But your daddy, Jamie, is keeping an eye on you. Protecting you. And your sister Faith is with him."

"Bree's guardian angels." She is satisfied and returns to her milk and toast. Claire watches with a deep affection and sadness. Her guardian angels, yes. But she so wishes they were both here, in the kitchen. Faith would be four and would be relentlessly teasing her sister. Jamie's arms would be around her as they smiled at their daughter's.

"Oh Jamie, I miss you so. But she is started to know you now. I will tell her more about you and Faith as she gets older. Keep her safe Jamie. I love you. Give Faith a kiss and snuggle from me." She whispers in her head as she cleans Bree's face and hands. 

"Mummy?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you love daddy?"

"Which one?" She thinks. "Of course Bree."

"Okay. I do too. Can I love both daddies?"

"Oh love. Of course."

"Okay." And she runs off to play leaving her mum to ponder what could have been.


	4. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank confronts Claire about telling Bree.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Brianna."

"Did you know Bree has a sister and daddy with the angels?" She lays in bed as Frank reads her a bedtime story.

"I, yes I do."

"Mummy says they are Bree's guardian angels."

"Guardian angels are good."

"Yes, and I can love you and my other daddy in heaven."

"Hmmm, time for sleep Brianna."

"Okay daddy."

 

"You told her the Scottish bastard was her daddy!" He confronts her as soon as Brianna is asleep.

"Is, Jamie is her daddy. And, I will not lie to her. I tried Frank. If he wasn't visiting her in her dreams then---but he is."

"Poppycock. You implanted those thoughts in her head so you could tell her."

"I did not! But, I am so very glad I can tell her. She has a right to know about him and about Faith!" They argue in tense whispers, nose to nose.

"Will you tell her the rest of your tale. The story of the Standing Stones and time travel. Or, will my daughter actually get the truth out of you?"

"My Daughter, always will get the truth out of me. As did you. I will, as she is old enough to understand. If, if Jamie were not dead, I would take her. Risk the trip through the Stones to take her to her real father."

"That is me G*ddam it, Claire! I took you back. Pregnant with another man's baby. Another man you spent four years f'ing. All I asked is that the baby be raised as ours. And now, my daughter speaks to me of her other daddy.!"

"I tried! Even though I was dying more each day, not able to say his name. Yet seeing him in her. I tried. But Jamie, my husband, Bree's daddy, was not to be denied his role."

"Christ Claire. Maybe I should have got you some help when you first got back. To help with your delusion. I thought with time you would forget him."

"It is no delusion. As for forgetting Jamie, that amount of time doesn't exist."

He turns and slams out the door.


	5. Bree's Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree's questions lead to Frank starting to believe

"Momma?" A now six year old Bree calls out to Claire.

"Yes dear."

"My other daddy, are you sure he is dead?" Claire drops the glass she had been washing and it shatters all over the floor.

"Stay right there Bree while I get the glass up." She graps a broom after making sure Bree is still seated at the kitchen table. "Now, why would you say that?"

"He feels alive to me. In my dreams."

"Ah Bree, he feels alive to be too."

"You dream of him.too."

"Yes love," of course they are not the kind of dreams she can tell her daughter about. "Can you tell me about your dreams?"

"Yes, he wears a skirt." Her daughter's eyes get wide at the telling.

"It is called a kilt and it Is what a lot of Scotsman wear. Your other daddy is from Scotland."

"Oh, is that why he talks funny?"

"He says aye instead of yes. And he says my name like BREE annah. Not Brianna. Oh and sometimes he tells me to lay my head. Lay my head where momma?"

She smiles at her daughter. "It means to relax. He is telling you not to worry; that he is there."

"Oh. Well that is good. How did he die? Did they die? My daddy and sister?"

"Yoor sister Faith was born to soon and to small. She couldn't live outside me."

"I am sorry momna."

"Oh, thank you Bree."

"Did she have red hair like me?"

"She did. And those slanted eyes you both got from your daddy.."

"How did he die?"

"There was a war. The Scots were fighting the English. The last battle, well your daddy was killed in it."

"Oh, but he protected you and I. Sent us to my other daddy."

"How did you know that?"

"Daddy told me in my dream.

"Okay enough questions for now. Go do your schoolwork. We will talk later. I love you Brianna."

"I love you momma."

"So, she really sees him." Frank's voice, coming from behind, makes her jump.

"Yes, as I have said for the last four years."

"I thought."

"I know, but I have told the truth."

"I see that now." He shakes his head. "Now what?"


	6. Discovery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank looks for Jamie. Will he find him?

Frank is a researcher, an historian. So, it is nothing for him to start searching for James Fraser, the bloody Scottish bastard. He prays he will find him long dead and buried in Culloden Moor. Then maybe both his ladies can let him go.

He starts that very day, after Claire is asleep. He starts with the battle records of Cullodon. He knows, of course, that every person killed won't be listed. But, Fraser was an officer so, his death should be noted.

"Where are you?" He mumbles to himself. Lot's of Frasers. Christ, did Claire actually know these people? How absurd to think so. But Brianna came from somewhere. And how else to explain her clothing? He shakes off those thoughts and returns to the list.

It takes a few days. Late nights so Claire wouldn't know. But then.

"Oh shit!" He softly says. There he was. Red Jamie. AKA James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. He sees it immediately. How like Brianna he was. Or, he should say, how like he Brianna is. The slanted eyes, the Viking features, the curles just slightly different from Claire's. It wasn't in colour so he couldn't see the red but, he knows it is there. He was refered to as Red Jamie, after all.

His existence drives Frank to his knees in the quiet of his study. For the wanted poster was published way after Cullodon. The bloody bastard survived!


	7. Sneaky Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank decides what to do. Bree makes a discovery

He stares at the picture, in shock, for a few minutes. He re-checks the dates. 1747. Crap! The fact that he exist is bad enough. The fact he survived is catastrophic. If Claire was to find out--Christ! She would try to take Brianna to her real father. He has lost his wife to that man. He will not lose his daughter.

He starts to crumble up the picture, get rid of the prove. But, at the last minute, he just can't. But, what to do with his knowledge. In a flash, he knows. And a small smile lights his face. A sneaky smile. He will wait. Wait until Brianna is grown. And then tell Claire. Let her run back then. But, he will not raise his daughter. He places the picture with the other research and shuts it in his desk drawer.

A month later..

"Momma, I wanna draw but am out of paper."

"Go see if your daddy has some in his drawer."

"Okay momma." Six-year-old Bree pulls her daddy's desk drawer open. She picks up a folder full of lose papers.

"Nothing that already has writing on it." Her momma reminds her.

"I know. All these do. Wait. This one has a picture already. Oh!" Her daughter's exclamation has Claire looking up from her patient's chart. 

"What is it Bree?"

"It is daddy!"

"Daddy's stuff, yes."

"No, a picture of my other daddy." The chart slips from Claire's slack hands. Papers flutter to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh! Will she confront Frank? Will she go back?


	8. A Shock and a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is alive! What will Claire do?

"Momma!" She was there, walking over the fallen papers as if they didn't matter. And, Bree knows they do. She had been scolded enough for touching them. Her momma's reaction scared her.

"Let me see Bree." Claire is to shocked to notice her daughter's fear. Bree hands her the paper with shaking hands. And she is looking at Jamie. Oh Jamie. But a Jamie she hadn't seen since right after the loss of Faith. The long hair and thick beard were not how she had left him on the hill that aweful day. She looks down seeking an explanation.

"Oh Jesus. Oh Lord. He survived. He is alive. Hunted but alive. Oh my love." She is crying and laughing at the same time.

"Momma?" And she remembers her daughter. She draws her to herself. 

"Oh Bree! Your daddy, your r---your other daddy, he is alive!"

"So, we can go visit him?"

"Oh my gawd, we can!" Claire thinks, stunned. "If I have the courage and Bree does. He wanted us here but he thought he was going to die. He planned on it. But, he didn't. Something happened. And now.."

"Momma can we?"

"Just maybe Bree. Momma has to think. And why does your.. Bree, can you go read quietly for a bit. Momma has to think, plan?"

"Yes momma. But daddy, we can see him, right cause he isn't with the angels afterall?"

"Yes Bree. Momma has too figure some things out and I have some more to discuss with you but, yes."

She runs off happily leaving her momma to think.

"The bastard knew, knew Jamie survived and keep it from me!"


	9. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has to make a quick decision.

She has to decide quick. Frank is due home in an hour. She can leave. Jist take Bree and head to the airport, to Scotland and the Stones. To Lallybroch and Jamie. Or, she can have it out with her husband. At the end, it is an easy decision. She takes Jamie's picture and a pen from his desk. She jots a quick note on the bottom and runs to get Bree.

"But, where are we going momma?" They are in a cab heading to the airport. It had been a frantic race. She had called Joe, her best friend and fellow surgent and arranged for him to take over her patients.

"Is it Bree's real father?" She had almost dropped the phone. "How?" " Look Lady Jane, I know you, Bree, and Frank. I see a bit of you but none of Frank. A tall red-head is he?" "Yes, his name is Jamie. I thought him dead. But, he is alive. I must go. He was and is the love of my life."

"Momma?"

"Sorry Bree. We are going on a plane to see Jamie." 

"My other daddy?"

"Yes. Momma has some stuff to explain to you first. I will tell you whrn we get to Scotland."

"Okay momma. A plane and daddy!" She is bouncing with excitement.

Frank returns to a quiet house. He walks through calling for his wife. No answer. He walks in his study and stops, stunned. The blasted picture of the bloody Scot! What? He sees the note on the bottom.

Frank: How nice of you to do the research and discover Jamie survived. I assume you meant to keep it from me. To bad Bree found the picture. Recognized him right away. So I am taken MY DAUGHTER to her real father. Claire.

He dropped the damable picture and runs towards Bree's room.

"Do you believe in magic Bree?"

"Yes momma."

"Well, the story of how I meant your real daddy is full of magic." Bree had slept the entire flight and woke up in a whole new country. The land of her conception, Scotland. Claire rents a car and drives towards Rev Wakefields. The need a place to spend the night and she can use Mrs Graham's help preparing Bree for the trip. 

"I was with your other daddy it was right after the War...I woke-up and thought I was in the same place. Well, I was but not the same time."

"What momma?"

"You recall your teacher talking about the redcoats?"

"The British are coming!"

"The same. Well when I woke up, they were there. And men in kilts."

"Like my daddy!"

"Yes, he was one of them. I was in the past. I had traveled through time."

She just stares at her before breaking into a huge smile. "Like Alice in the Looking Glass?"

"Kind of. But no mystical creatures. Just ordinary people but from a different time. No cars, plane, or even, bikes. Just horses and mules and wagons. No running water in houses. No electricity or radios. It is very different."

"Oh," her bright daughter gets it," we are going to him. To his time, right momma?"

"Yes Bree if," God, what if she can't hear the call of the Stones? She would stay in Scotland. Raise her without Frank. And go when she is grown. Please God, let her hear them!. "I am taking us to see a lady, Mrs Graham, who knows about the Stones. She will help us get ready."


	10. Mrs Graham and Rev Wakefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Graham and Rev Wakefield offer their help. Will Bree hear the Stones?

"Claire Randall! As I live and breath. Mercy. What are ye doing here? And who is this sweet lass?" Mrs Graham opens the door to her knock and she is enveloped in her warm hug.

"We are here to get to my daughter's real daddy. Meet Brianna Ellen Fraser. We need your help."

"Oh. I see. Hello Brianna. I be Mrs Graham. Welcome. Come in. Rev Wakefield is at the kirk but will be back in a few hours. Gives us time to talk."

"It can be done, I believe. If the lass hears the Stones. Her daddy, Jamie, he didn't?" They sit in the pleasent kitchen. Bree had tea and then fell asleep on her momma's lap.

"No. I so wanted him too."

"I ken. But ye have went through twice. And I saw your future before. Hmm, I would say she will hear the call. Ye have told her?"

"As much as I could. How to explain?"

"Aye. She is a verra bright lass. We will need to get her and ye the right clothing. But, first we need to take her to the Stones. Have ye thought of what ye will do if she can't travel?"

Claire shivers. "I have. I will stay here in Scotland. Introduce her to her daddy's heritage. And," she looks down at her sleeping daughter and feels her heart tear.," and return when she is grown. I can't stay away knowing he is alive. I just can't."

"Who is alive? Why it is Mrs Randall. What a welcome surprise?" Rev. Wakefield enters the kitchen. "And who is the lass?"

"Rev. Wakefield, my daughter Brianna. The flight exhausted her."

"Poor lamb. Mrs Graham, will you take Brianna up to the guest room while her mum and I get reacquainted?

"So, you just left?"

"What choice did I have? He keep Jamie's survival a secret."

"You could have asked him why. Claire, I ken ye have deep feelings for Brianna's biological father, but, Frank--he cares deeply for you. I have seen it."

"He might have but, he has changed. He cares for Bree but, shudders sometimes when he looks at her. He sees Jamie, you see?"

"I do. As do you. You see him too. How hard that must be for Frank."

"I know and I tried. For Bree, for Frank, for the promise I made to Jamie; but, he is and was my greatest love. I can't help that."

"I see. Well, you and Brianna are welcome to stay as long as ye like, of course."

"Thank you. Just a day or so. We are heading back, to Jamie."

"Through the stones. I still don't believe it ." 

"You are welcome to watch us depart if Bree can hear them."

"And if she can't?"

"Well then, we may need your hospitality a bit longer. Mrs Graham and I are taking her there tomorrow."

"Best of luck Claire. May God bless your journey."

"Thank you."

"Are we going to see my other daddy now?" 

"We are preparing to. Must see something first. You see those?" She points to the stone circle. Bree nods.   
"Mrs Graham and I are going to take you up there. We need to know what you hear."

"Okay momma."

To be back. To feel that pulling, tugging power again. It takes all she has to resist touching the center stone.

"Jamie!" Her heart cries out. Mrs Graham takes her hand, steadies her."Not yet lass." She whispers. "What do you hear Brianna?"

"A roar, like it wants to eat me. But, my daddy won't let it. He is there. I feel him."

"Oh thank God! We are coming Jamie. We are coming darling."


	11. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Mrs Graham prepare for Claire and Bree's departure and Bree shares some fears.

"Bree love, we are going to go see your real daddy. But must do a few things first." Claire tells her as the turn to leave the Stones.

"But, we will come back? Daddy waits."

"I know he does sweetie. And, yes we will come back." She nods, content with her momma's assurance.

"Clothing. You will need 18th Century clothing for ye and Brianna. And money. The right type." Mrs Graham plans aloud as they head down the hill.

"I've some 18th Century money. Frank didn't take all away. Though, he did burn the clothing I was wearing when I came through."

Mrs Graham t'sks and shakes her head. "He couldn't erase yer time there or his memory so easy."

"No," she holds the hand of her daughter, Jamie's daughter. The other hand still has Jamie's wedding band. No, no amount of time would be enough to remove Jamie from her heart, soul, and mind. And now, oh now! she can introduce him to their daughter!

"So, do you know where to get 18th Century clothing?"

Claire is thinking about what else she would need. What she would what to take, need to take, to keep her and Bree safe. Some modern medicine, the book of wee herbs and their medicinal uses she had recently picked up, a few of Bree's baby pictures, what else?

"Momma?"

"Yes lamb."

"We are going to see your daddy."

"Not daddy Jamie. My daddy."

She means Frank, Claire thinks with a shudder. Christ. How to answer that? She wouldn't and, as upset with Frank she was, Bree still loves him. She can't understand what he was trying to do.

"Bree, we have to chose. Both of your daddies can't be in the same place, at and in the same time. So, to go see your daddy Jamie means leaving daddy Frank here."

"Oh, so to see my other daddy, means I can't see daddy. But, after we visit, can we come back and see.him?"

"I am not sure Bree. I don't really know."

"I really want to see my other daddy. He doesn't know me. But, I love daddy. I want to see him too." She cries and Claire lifts her into her arms.

"Ahh Bree, momma is sorry it is so hard. I wish you could be with both. Would it help if we take some pictures of you and daddy?" She didnt intend too. With as much as Frank looked like BJR. But for her daughter.

"Yes thanks momma."


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire prepares Bree to go through but, will she be stopped?

Bree keeps pulling at the unfamiliar 18th Century dress she know wears. Claire’s hand reach to still her as Mrs Graham plaids her wild curles back.

“Momma, it is heavy. Why can’t I wear my own dress?”

“Remember darling, we must dress like the ladies and girls in your daddy’s time. We cannot stand out. And, that also means no talk of modern things to anyone but your daddy.”

“Cause’ he knows. I remember. Can I wear my own clothes when it is just us and daddy?”

“Sorry no. We can’t slip up.” She shivers recalling the witch trial. Bloody hell, was she really doing this? Taking her daughter into that time? The uncertainty that Jamie tried to protect them from? Jamie! It will be okay. Jamie is on the other side. Calling to his daughter. He will keep her safe.

“Okay, it is pretty.” 

“That it is. Are you excited!” She was. In everyway. Jamie! Her heart, soul, and body call for him.

“Yes momma. Do you think daddy will like me?”

“Oh Bree, he will adore you. He loved you when you were pea sized in momna.”

“Why he sent us to daddy.”

“Yes. And now, why we must go to him. Are you ready?”

“Yes momma.”

Meanwhile

Frank drove as fast as he dared in his rental car towards the blasted Standing Stones. He didn’t believe. Couldn’t. But she did. What will she do? What will she put Bree through? And, an even worse question, what if it is true? He presses harder on the gas.

“Remember Bree, it will be loud. Really loud. And scary. But picture your daddy. Picture Jamie. And hold tight to me.”

“Okay momma. It isn’t long, is it?” How to answer that. Not long. Instantaneous. But that instant is eternal.

“It will feel long. But isn’t. Hold me. Hold your daddy in your head. We will both hold you. I promise, it will be okay Bree.”

“I trust you momma.”

They are alone. Mrs Graham offered to witness. To be there just in case. But, Claire wants it just them. Mrs Graham waits on the other side of the hill, ironically where Jamie waited her decision that day, to make sure they are safe.

Frank squeels to a stop at the base of that blasted hill. He starts running for the top. 

“Do you want to hold my hand of do you want me to hold you?” 

“My hand momma. Daddy has my other one.”

Claire wipes tears of joy and fierce pride from her face. She is so bright Jamie. Oh so bright. “Okay we will touch the center stone together. With our clasped hands.” Bree nods and they take a step closer.

“Wait!” They both jerk at rhe sound of that voice. “You can’t do this!”

“Daddy!” Bree pulls away and runs towards him.

“No Bree!”

“You may go. But you will not be taken my daughter.” Frank now holds her tight.

“Our daughter. Jamie’s and I’s. And she is going. Come Bree.”

“She is going nowhere.”

Claire, filled with rage, approaches him. “You were going to keep the existence of her real LIVING father from her. From me. If Jamie wasn’t calling her.. Now hand me my daughter.”

"No Claire. You are free to run back to the Scottish bastard but Brianna will be staying here."

She grabs for her. Frank tightens his grip. Bree screams. From below, Mrs Graham cries out. It all happens fast. Later, Claire wonders if she dreamed it. The struggle pushes them closer to the Standing Stone. 

"Jamie, help me!" She cries out. Did she imagine the arm, the strong hand that pulls Bree from Frank's arms into hers? "Think of daddy Jamie!" She urgently tells her daughter. She sees Frank's stunned face, Mrs Graham's worried one, and then the Call took over. And they are in the center of time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Frank follow them?


	13. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they make it? And what of Frank?

"Bree? Brianna?" Claire came back to herself, back to self-awareness slowly. But, when she did, her daughter is the first thing on her mind. Did she make it? Was she left with Frank? Oh gawd! "Brianna, are you here baby?" She can hardly see or hear. She still feels the chaotic power and pull of the stones. Oh Bree, where are you?

"Momma, momma where are you?"

"Oh Bree! Thank gawd! I am here baby." As soon as she has her daughter back in her arms, they move away from the stones. When Claire can think clearly again, she checks Brianna out.

"Are you okay love? Are you dizzy or sick?"

"Not now momma. I was. What happened? Where is daddy?"

"We are here to find him." She knows they are in the right time because she feels the pull towards him. The aching power of being close to him again.

"I know. I mean my other daddy. When we were..I felt him momma. He wanted me to stay."

"I know he did Bree. I am sorry."

"But daddy, daddy Jamie, he.."

"He what Bree?" Did she see and feel his hand and arm too?

"He brought me here. Held me hand and pulled me through."

"He wants to see you Bree. Shall we go find him?"

"Yes momma."

Meanwhile

"Where am I? What is this darkness? Where is Brianna? What happened on that hill? Why can't I remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Frank?


	14. Jamie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie dreams his daughter is in danger. But, is it just a dream?

Jamie is constantly praying for and thinking about his wife and child. He also dreams about them. But, this is different.

He feels they are in danger. It speeds his heartrate and floods his body with adrenaline. He is at the Stones, alone. But, not alone. He hears her voice, Claire's voice. She is frantic. 

"Help me Jamie!"

Their daugbter is in danger. He kens it. He doesn't see her or Claire, but kens it, just the same. He does all he knows to do. He reaches out to the Stone. He feels her, alive and real, their daughter, as he snatches her away from someone. Only one place to put her, in the arms of her momma. Her feels Claire yoo for a perfect moment.

He awakes with a start. The prayer already forming on his lips. "That she would be safe, she and the child."


	15. On The Way to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Bree talk and find help on the way home.

"Come Bree." She takes her daughter's hand and they start down the familiar road that leads to Inverness. Claire is hoping to find a ride from there to Lallybroch. She isn't sure where Jamie is, but figures Lallybroch is a good place to start. What Jenny and Ian's reaction will be to her unexpected arrival with Jamie's daughter is anyone's guess. But they are family. They will find shelter there and, please God, Jamie.

"We going to daddy?"

"Pray so luv. We are going to his sister's house. Your Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian's."

"I've an aunt and uncle?"

"Yes. And, at least two cousins. Wee Jamie and Maggie."

"Cousins! I have always wanted cousins! Are they my age? Will Maggie play dolls with me? Will Wee Jamie climb trees?"

For the next hour, as the dust rose over their feet, Claire told her daughter all she could remember about Lallybroch and it's inhabitants. It distracts her, for awhile, from the amount of walking they are doing. But, only for a little while.

"Momma, I am tired. I don't want to walk no more."

"I am sorry Bree. I did tell you there were no cars here."

"Yes, but you said there are horses. I will ride a pony. Just don't want to walk." And she proves it by sitting down.

"Bree, you must."

"No! I am tired. It is Bree's nap time." And she folds herself up and, makes every indication of settling in for a nap on the side of the road.

"Brianna Ellen Fraser, get up right now!"

"Looks like ye can use some help lass." He stands in breeks, his dark hair pulled back in a club. No kilt. But, of course they arw no outlawed. But Scottish, a gentleman. A Godsent standing beside his wagon. "I mean no disrespect ma'am. Tis just me wife and I've a wean about her age. No of their stubbornness."

"Oh thank you. I am Claire. Claire Fraser. And this little ratten is my daughter Brianna."

"Fraser ye say. Are ye kin to the Lallybroch Fraser's?"

"I am! My husband is James Fraser."

"Jamie!"

"My other daddy." Bree pipes up and says.

"Other?" Claire had carefully thought of this and had an answer ready.

"Yes, you see, after the 45' well, I thought my husband dead and found myself with child. So, I remarried in the Colonies. But, have recently learned that Jamie is still alive. So Brianna and I have come to introduce her to her father."

"Aye ma'am. Tis one of God's mercies, his recovery. Twas quite near death he was. Alive aye, but hunted. Ye ken'd that, dinna ye?"

"I did. I do. We are heading to Lallybroch, to the Murray's to seek word on him."

"Weel, Providence had me stop. I am heading to Lallybroch me'self to deliver somethings. Would yer daughter and ye like a ride?"

"We would love one Mister?"

"Look at me. Got caught up in ye story and forgot to properly introduce me'self. I am Archie Hayes ma'am. Yer servant." He bows low and Claire is transported back to her wedding day and Jamie's proper introduction. Oh Jamie.

Archie soon has them settled, to Bree's delight. And Claire's relief. They are finally on their way home.


	16. Almost Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Bree travel ever closer to Jamie and share an interesting conversation.

"Mrs Fraser?" She had been dosing, the familiar rocking of his wagon lulling her into a state of peace.

"Oh Mr Hayes. I am sorry. I seemed to have fallen asleep."

"Dinna flash ma'am. I just thought ye and the wean may want a chance to use the privy and may want a spot of food. We will be in Lallybroch in a few hours but ye have been riding awhile."

"Thank you Mr Hayes. How kind of you to think of us."

"Aye ma'am. I ken my own wean canna ride so long without having to."

"Just so. Bree," she sleeps sound across her lap," Brianna, come luv. Lets stretch our legs and."

"Momma, where's daddy?" She wakes with wide eyes. 

"We are on our way to him. But, Mr Hayes stopped so we can use the privy. Come luv."

"How sweet Bree. I am sure he is." She lowers her down to Mr Hayes who then helps her down. Her legs are a bit numb and stiff. The walk aways into the woods and empty their bladders.

"Momma."

"Yes?"

"He helped me come through. Put me in your arms."

"You saw his hand and arm too?"

"Yes, and felt him. And he dreamed of doing it. Heard you call out and came to help."

"Oh Bree, can you see where he is?"

"No, to dark. But he is with us and waiting for us."

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

Archie Hayes is a good driver. He maneuvers his wagon and team of horses through the wood as if he was on a highway. But still, Claire wants him to go faster. Ever faster! Jamie awaits. Finally they reach the lane that leads to Lallybroch.

"It is just ahead Bree. Home." She says as she jumps down and helps her daughter down. She wants to approach the way she and Jamie did the first time, on foot.

"And my daddy?"

"I pray so. But, your aunt, uncle, and cousins."

"Yaaah," she starts to run ahead. Claire grabs her.

"No young lady. You walk with momma." She holds her hand and they walk together.


	17. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Bree arrive.

"She is here. No, they are here!" The knowledge pounds through his blood , speeds his heart. It makes no logical sense. But, naught about Claire, his Sassanech, ever had. Maybe it was just the remains of the dream. The danger they were in. Not now though. They are safe now. He feels that too. They are safe and close. 

"Jamie!" Her heart sings as she guides their daughter closer to Lallybroch. "He is close. If not at Lallybroch, then close to here. She feels him in her blood. Her pulse speeds up and she moves faster almost dragging Bree along.

He thinks about slipping out and heading down. But, it wasn't the right day and it was still day. The pull though, it is veera hard to resist. He has to force himself to stay still and not to run home calling her name.

"Who are you?" The little boy who greets them is recognizable as wee Jamie by his curls but, man, has he grown. He would be close to ten now. Claire shakes herself and answers him.

"I am your Auntie Claire and this is your cousin Brianna."

"My Auntie Claire is dead. Uncle Jamie says." She finds it hard to answer him. Her breath stolen by his reference to Jamie.

"He thought I was but I am not. Is he here? Your Uncle Jamie?" The poor lad's face turns bone white and he turns and runs into the house. Christ, he is hunted, you fool. And the lad doesn't remember you.

"Momma, is that my cousin?" 

"Yes, let's go see if we can find the rest of our family." 

The walk a few more paces and the front door opens with a bang and Jenny is there. Jenny, looking surprisingly like she did the first time they meet. A wee child clings to her leg. Little Maggie instead of wee Jamie. And she is very pregnant.

"And who is inquiring after my brother?"

"It is me, Claire."

"Claire!" She turns as white as her son. "You are dead."

"Momma, why does everyone think your dead?" Jenny looks down toward her. 

"Oh Bride, she is him."

"Yes, Jenny. Meet my daughter, Jamie and I's, Brianna Ellen. Bree, this is your Auntie Jenny. Your daddy's sister."

"I think we can all us a drink and a talk." Jenny recovers enough to say. "Come sweetie, let's get you something to eat and then you and your cousin, Maggie, here can play."

"Hi Maggie. I am Bree." They walk in hand-in-hand, already fast friends.

"How?" The children have been feed and are off playing and Jenny seeks answers.

"He sent me away before Culleden. Already knew Brianna was on the way, and after Faith...I thought him dead and had promised to see our child safe."

"Where did you go?"

"The colonies. Away from war."

"And not here, to yer family?"

"I..I was lost Jenny. Without him. I was adrift. I just..I am sorry."

Jenny reaches to take her hand. "I ken. Me brother. I feared it wouldn't be the infection that took him but grief. He still."

"Where is he? Is he here?"

"Aye and no. He be haunted as one of the head Jacobite's. Tis not safe for him to be here. But, he is close."

"I must see him. Bree must."

"Aye, I will have." She is interrupted by a familiar French voice.

"Mi' lady, wee Jamie says." He enters the room and Claire is stunned. The little boy that she had last seen on the eve of Cullodon is gone. But, the young man who stands in the doorway, staring just as stunned, at her, is Fergus.

"Mi' lady, you are not dead."

"No," her eyes fill with tears," Oh Fergus." They are hugging then. Both had ran towards each other with no memory of it.

"Mi' Lord thought. Oh he will be so..does he know?"

"No, Claire just walked up with Archie Hayes. And with a child."

"Our daughter, Brianna. "

"You've a petite' fille. Where is she?"

"Playing with Maggie. Time enough to meet. Run and tell Jamie and then keep him there til it be full dark. The wee fool will try to come right away."

"Oui' mi' lady." He looks at Claire in awe and then pulls her into another hug before running off to tell mi' lord.


	18. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus tells Jamie about Claire. Will he be able to hold him?

"Mi' Lord." Fergus' excited voice has Jamie up and on guard. Is it Jenny and the bairn? The redcoats? 

"Fergus, ye are not to be here this time of the day. What is wrong?"

"No' wrong. Very right. She is back and brings la petite fille'."

"Who? Fergus who?" He graps his adopted son and shakes him. "Who?"

"Mi' Lady. Claire." He drops his hands, stunned. He had been right. She was here. With...

"The bairn. My daughter. Have ye seen her?"

"No Mi' Lord. Jenny sent me straight to you. But, I did see Mi' Lady."

"A' Dhai, I must get to her." He starts to push past him. Fergus graps his arm and holds tight.

"No, Mi' Lord."

"No! Are ye mad son. She is here! Claire and, sweet Bride, me daughter. I must get to them!"

"And see them just long enough before you are arrested. Tis' still daylight Mi' Lord."

"But," he kens he is right. The wait though. The wait! She is so close. He could be holding her and their daughter in a matter of minutes. "Fergus, ye be right. I ken it. It is just."

"I know. Tis but a few hours."

"A lifetime. Forever."

"I will stay with you. I was ordered to stay with you."

"Jenny." His laugh is shaky. He has never felt more on edge. To know she is so close. And, to protect her and their child he has to wait. Christ wait. And, Fergus is his guard.

"Oui'. I am sorry Mi' Lord."

"She is right. I haven't seen her in five years. What is a few more hours."


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are finally reunited!

Full dark. Jenny explained that Fergus would hold Fergus until it is full dark. And explained why.

"He be naught but Red Jamie to them. A lead Jacobite that would be a prize for the English. He comes here around once a month to catch up, shave, and fill the glow of home."

"Once a month. Where is he the rest of the time?"

Jenny hesitates and Claire's heart jumps. How bad is it?

"Please tell me. I am his wife."

"Aye, he is in a cave nearby."

"A cave!" And her daughter's words come back to her, ' It is to dark to see.'

"Aye. It, we want him home but he insist it be to dangerous. And he be right."

"But?"

"I ken."

Now she sits at the window, her daughter asleep beside her awaiting full dark and the feel of her husband back in her arms.

"Come Fergus, the sun is long set."

"But the moon be full. We need to wait a bit longer."

"No! I will stay in the shadows but I must see her. Now!"

"Well, you do know how to move through the shadows. I will go behind you."

Jamie nods and slips out the door without a word.

"It should be anytime now. He willna wait much longer." Jenny whispers in the dark. Claire, nerves stretched tight, jumps a little.

"Good. I can't" she stops when she sees, no more senses, movement in the dark outside the window.

"Aye, he comes." Jenny confirms and Claire jumps up."I will be in the kitchen. He will be hungry." She nods barely hearing her. Jamie! Jamie is coming! 

He stops at the front door. Claire is on the other side and for the first time in years, he has concern for how he looks, how he smells. Naught to do about it but. Claire, Sorcha, Sassanech! His heart sings as he opens the door with a trempling hand.

"Jamie," Christ, she is real and really here. Her bonny curles escaping like always. He couldn't tell anyone years later what she was wearing but, could describe in perfect detail those curls framing that beloved face.

"Claire, my Sassanech." 

They step toward's each other tentatively, at first, until the force that has drew them from the start takes over. And she is running, holding her skirts up. He is running and they are in each others arms. Finally.

Her hands fist in his hair. His lock around her waist. They don't speak at first, to lost in the feel of each other. The relief of body to body. She sobs against his neck and he cries against her wonderful curls.

"Jamie, oh Jamie." She finds her voice as she breathes in the scent of his neck.

"Claire I need.."

"Yes." She looks up and meets his eyes.

"I need to kiss ye if ye dinna mind my whiskers."

"I don't mind. It has been five years. I would mind nothing."

"Aye. A lifetime. And I've not since." It is whispered against her lips as he lifts her face.

"I haven't. It wasn't that way with."

"Shhh. Tis time." His mouth, that gorgeous generous mouth, just touches hers. And she is transported to the last time. The horror of the calling stones and the call of war. But the desperation is different this time. A desperation born of reunion instead of coming permant seperation. It is tears of joy instead of intense grief that mingle with their joined lips.

"How?"

"Frank he found your wanted picture. The dates said you survived. And then Bree found it and recognized you."

"Bree?"

"Brianna Ellen Fraser. Our daughter."

"The bairn. Right. My daughter. She?"

"Is right over here. She has seen you since infancy. Was born reaching out to you."

"She saw me?"

"Yes. Would you like to see her?

"God yes." She smiles and takes his hand and leads him to their sleeping child. He just stares before falling on his knees beside her.

"BREEanna." He whispers as he touches her red curles. His Scott's makes her name something different. Something his. And Claire falls down beside him. And they watch her sleep.


	20. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jaime try to figure out what now.

"A cave?" He shrugs. They still sit in the fire-lit sitting room. Bree is back to sleep and lays across her daddy's lap.

"I couldn't be here, ye ken? Not without endangering Jenny and her brood."

"Yes, I understand. But.."

"Aye.weren't here. Ye and Brianna. I will have to."

"No. We will have to."

"Aye." He smiles at her and her heart leaps. Oh, how she had missed that. His smile. His laugh. His touch. That thought sends shivers through her and reminds her that she is a woman. WIth woman's needs. By the way he is looking at her, he is thinking the same."We have much to figure out Sassanech."

"Yes. Paris?"

"I canna cross the border. Ye seen the wanted poster the bairn found. They be everywhere. Prince Charles escaped so the English wish to round up any of the chief Jacobites they can find to make examples out of them. And I am near the head of that list."

She nods, thinking. "America?"

"The colonies?"

"Yes, you would be free, we would be free there."

"Aye, tis a thought. A ship." She sees him turn a bit white," weel wouldn't be pleasent but with me own healer, may be doable."

"Yes, we could maybe sneak you on. Somehow."

"We will make it work. To be with ye. To raise Bree. A family. Aye somehow we will make it work."


	21. It Has Been 5 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get reaquanted.  
> NSFW

They are in the middle of planning their escape, trying to figure out the best way to get away.

"Do you know anyone with a boat that can get to a ship? It would be the safest way."

"Aye, I can arrange that. We would have to leave in the dead of night and will have to be soon before the weather changes." It is already late August. "I will write Jarrod to see if he has or knows of any ships heading to the colonies."

"Okay and until?"

"Ye and the bairn will be safe here and I."

"No!"

"Claire, I canna be here."

"I know that. But know this James Fraser, I have been apart for you for five years. I will not be sleeping apart from you."

"But Claire, ye ken where I sleep? How it is?"

"I do. Wherever you lodge, I will lodge."

"And Brianna?" She looks down at her sleeping daughter. Would she subject her to the life, no matter how short a time that is, of a literal cave dweller?

"Would Jenny keep her until we could?"

"Aye, but can ye be parted from her?"

"I can come and." But he is shaken his head even as she spoke.

"No Sassanech. Tis a reason I only come once a month. Tis to dangerous to be coming back and forth."

"Once a month?"

"Aye."

"Do you think, how long until we can leave?"

"A month or so if the weather and circumstances favor."

Her husband or her daughter? She knows she will be safe with Jenny and Ian. Will love getting to know them and her cousins. But...it is her Bree, her heart.

"I must think. One thing I know. I must have some time with just you."

"Oh aye. And I must get back. The sun will be raising soon. Will ye accompany me, mi' lady?"

"Oh yes."

She arranges for Jenny to watch Bree and takes her daddy's hand and slips out. The darkness is complete. So thick she can feel it in her blood. But, she feels something else as Jamie holds tight to her hand and leads her safely through the night. An almost forgotten feeling of anticipation and yearning. Her breast throb with it. Her legs feel rubbery and slick with her desire for him. She moves silently with him but feels his answering desire in the pulse that throbs under her fingers.

He leads them through, what appears to be at first glance, just a tangle of overgrown vegetation. But, he slips through and she sees it is just a facade. Not that that can be seen or know by anyone who doesn't know the secret of it's entrance.

On the other side, hidden beyond another layer of vines was the cave. He slipped them in and lit a torch. She looks around and sees the natural shelving where he has placed tokens of home. A book, a pot and bowl, a cup. There is a mat made of the same type of vegetation guarding the entrance. It is covered by a blanket. There is spare breeks and another shirt folded beside it. He has tried to make a home here.

"Be it ever so humble." He whispers.

"You have made a home here."

"No, I made a place to stay here. You make it home."

And it was all they can both stand. Finally alone, they fall into each others arms. He kisses her like he wants to get ever kiss he had missed in the last five years in. She returns it with equal fervor. She pulls at his shirt. He reaches behind her to unto her skirts. It is their wedding night revisited.

"Breeks." She complains as she tries to figure out how they are fastened. He laughs as he works the laces of her bodice.

"I ken Sassanech. But neither the kilt nor any tartan are allowed."

"They are in America."

"Ah, another good reason to head there." He stops the struggle with her laces and pulls his shirt off and leads her fingers to the buttons of his breeks. She works them as he works on her laces. She is soon down to her shift and he has just to push down his breeks and stockings to be completely nude and ready for her.

"Jamie," she pulls down trying to get him to that state.

"Five years Claire. Let me get reaquanted with your body." She stands with her arms crossed across her chest suddenly shy. Her body had changed with nursing and pregnancy.

He moves her hands and holds them out to her side."Claire, please. It has been five years. I crave the sight of ye. My dreams weren't enough."

"Nor were mine. But, I have changed Jamie. Bree's birth and."

"Shhh mo ghairde." He releases her hand and pulls his boots off quickly followed by his pants and stockings. He takes her hand and directs it to the huge scar on the back of his left leg. She drops down to see it better. It curves up, barely missing the femoral artery the thubs under her touch.

"So, ye see, I've been changed too. May I see ye Sassanech?"

She stands on shaky legs and unties her shift letting it fall to the floor. She forces herself to keep her arms to the side as he examines her. 

"Christ Sassanech, ye are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"And you," her eyes drift down his body and stop at his very aroused penis. "Oh Jamie I need you so much!"

"Aye. Come Claire." He lays her down in the bed where he quickly joins her. He runs his hands over her relearning her curves, her peaks and valleys. His touch starts out hesitant but, as he caresses her breast, tweaking and massaging her nipples, as his other hand finds and explores the softness between her legs; she groans, moans, keens, and sighs out his name. He grows bolder recalling just how much pressure to apply, just where to stroke and taste. He licks her tempting nipples as his hand strokes and teases.

"Oh Jesus Jamie, please. Oh please!" His hand and mouth stop teasing and get to work. He pulls her nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. His questing hand finds the part of her he knows will bring her pleasure.

"Oh Jamie! Yes baby. Oh God! Oh yes!" She shudders and shakes under him ans he kens she had found her climax.

"Claire I must."

"Yes, please and you needn't hold back or be gentle."

He growls as he takes himself in hand and pushes in. A' Dhai, he had forgotten. The feel of completeness when he is deep in her. The feeling of home. He shudders and feels her hands pressing his bum closer as her hips buck up. 

"Aye." He groans before rearing up and down. Up and down until naught existed outside them. He feels her clinch around him again as she calls out his name. It is all he can take.

"Claire! Oh God Claire!" He calls as he collapses onto her as he fills her with his seed.


	22. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's discuss Frank.

"So ye didn't?"

"Huh?" She is in a drowsy, contented state that follows real good love-making and isn't tracking well.

"With Frank. Ye didn't?"

"Oh, no. At first because of the pregnancy. It wasn't easy. I was very sick. And didnt want, I didn't even want him to touch me to feel her move. It wasn't his place, you see."

"I do." And he recalls how it felt to feel Faith, may she rest with the angels, move inside her mam.

"Yes Faith." She gets quiet for a moment also remembering. " And after, when I was cleared to, well, he wanted but..He tried, once. Bree was around three months. Her need to be feed interrupted her step-da's advances. As I took her to my breast and stroked her soft red hair back, seeing you in her; Frank meet my eyes. He must have seen it. My yearning for you. He never tried again."

"Did ye wish him to?"

"Only once. I dreamed of you. I was always dreaming of you. But this time. It was quite erotic and I woke thrubbing and needy. And me own hands weren't enough. But Frank was on the other side of the room. We had seperate beds. So, I thought about going to him."

"Why didn't ye?" He asks as he strokes her bare back.

"It wouldn't have been right. He would have just been a substitute. It wasn't his touch I was craving. How about you? Anyone you came close to."

"To doing this with? No Sassanech. Though Jenny tried, several times with several different lasses, to see.me married again. This would be before the wanted posters."

"Ah, glad she didn't succeed."

"Only ye Claire. There would have never been another. I would have died an auld man with me cock as shriveled as a priest."

She giggles at that image even as she reaches down to find him very unshriveled. "That would be a tragedy. To have such a magnificent specimen be wasted." 

Later

"Was he a decent da to Brianna?"

"He was. He really tried to see beyound her true paternity. To see her. And, I think he succeeded, for the most part."

"For the must part?"

She sighs and lays her head on his chest. "He used to shudder sometimes, when watching her. When she was doing something or looked well, like you. When she would smile and it wasn't my smile. When her hair would catch the light. She sleeps like you, exactly. With her arms crossed across her chest. She can't blink either. Little things like that. And Frank, he would look between us, when my entire heart was in my eyes as I watched her and saw you, and he would shudder."

"Christ, did she ever see?"

"I don't believe so. She would of though, had we stayed."

He nods against her head. "He judged her for something she couldn't help." She feels him tighten up under her.

"No Jamie. He judged me. I was the slut who f*cked another man."

"That is what I sent you and our daughter back too!"

"Stop! You did what you thought best. The only thing you could do. You didn't expect to live."

"No I..and I sure tried hard enough to die." His laugh is bitter. "God had other ideas."

"Man plans. God laughs." She quotes. "He knew we were coming back."

"Aye. And I am verra thankful I am alive now. But, at the time.."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Aye, but later. We have five years to make up for Mrs Fraser."

"Hmmm, yes we do."


	23. Where is Frank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Frank is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. Just don't like to spend a lot of time on Frank.

The darkness is still complete. As is the silence. He reaches out searching for something, anything that would tell him where he is. He has no idea even how long he had been in this state. Time also seems to have lost meaning in this void, this nonplace he seems to be in.

"Mr Randall. Mr Randall." She shrugs and marks something on a chart.

"He still isn't responding?" 

"No. And the longer it goes on, the more likely it is to be permanent."

"Is it true what they say? That he was found on Craige ne Dunn?"

"That is what his chart says."

"I wonder if he was trying to go through."

"Oh, you really don't believe that rubbish, do you?"

"I do. My great-grandmum told me so. And she doesn't lie."

"Well, if he was, the poor bugger didn't make it."

"Brianna! Claire!" But no matter how loud he calls out in the deep recesses of his mind, he is unheard. The nurses give him a look of pity before moving to the next patient.


	24. What To Do About Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Bree, Culleden, BJR, and the Holocaust.

"Brianna?" They lay wrapped around each other. Every part touching. They can't stand any distance between them.

"I know. We have to decide."

"Aye. Before tonight. If she is coming here."

"Will she be safe there?" She worries his chest hair she is playing with.

"With her aunt and uncle? Aye."

"Not how I meant it. She is you Jamie. All over. And if she is seen? If they can't get Red Jamie any other way?"

"Christ! I hadn't thought." She feels his heartrate speed up under her ear.

"Aye. And until Jenny and Ian hear from us, they will keep her inside. And Fergus will keep watch for any strangers."

"But, we need to bring her here."

"Aye, tis' not how I ever pictured my bairn living."

"It is to keep her safe and it won't be for long." And she remembers the stories coming out of post-war Europe. The hiding places of the Holocaust. It sends a shudder down her.

"Are.ye chilled Sassanech?" He pulls her closer and rubs her back and arms.

"No, just remembering something. Something that came out after the war." She gives him a thumbnail sketch of the nazi's and their evil. He shudders and she feels him signing the Cross over her. 

"Mother of God. Not even the Red Coats are that evil."

"Well must of them. He is dead, right?" Oh please let it be so. Because the thought of her daughter being in the same time.

"Aye. I, killed him myself. And then his body saved my life."

"What?" He directs her hands to the scar.

"His final blow giving as I was giving him my killing jab. We fell together. He landed in a way that kept me.from losing all my blood."

"Oh."

"And then my men found me. I heard them cry out. I almost didn't answer. I wished to die but, at the end decided I would rather not do it alone."

"Oh Jamie." She reaches up and cradles his head against her neck. She feels him relax.

"I listened as my men were shot, one after the other. Until I was the last."

"JHRC!' She tremples against him.

"Twas the lad that saved me. Ye recall John Grey?"

"Yes."

"Weel his brother was the captain." He goes on to tell her the rest. "I awoke to Jenny and Ian's anxious faces in the front yard of Lallybroch."

"Thank God."

"Aye. Now I can thank Him. Twasn't to pleased at the time. Even less so when Jenny had to treat my wound."

He tells her about Jenny's stubbornness. She tells him about their daughter's birth. After talking, they make sweet love before drifting off to sleep.


	25. Hide N' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explains to Bree about the cave.

"It is like a game, Bree. Where your daddy is staying. He is playing a very real game of hide n' seek. So, we must be very quiet in the day. Do you understand Bree?"

"Yes momma. I just want to be where you and daddy are." They sit in her aunt's sitting room as Claire attempts to explain to her about the cave and the necessity of secrecy.

"And we sure want you with us. It will only be for a little while and then we are taking a big boat back to America."

"Back to Boston?"

"Maybe. Somewhere we won't have to hide."

"Why are the bad men after daddy?"

Why indeed? How to explain this to a five year old. "Well Bree, your daddy took part in a fight he, we thought was right. But, we lost. And the people that won they don't like the people that fought against them."

"Ohh, but in America they don't mind?"

"No. Not now." But the Revolution is coming. They will be another war. But, that is a future problem. "So, you must be very quiet. And cannot go out during the day. Okay?"

"Yes momma. Are we going to daddy now?"

"When it gets dark." She had slipped of right before sunrise. Fergus had seen her safely back. She hated leaving him, if only for the day. She had to get Bree and explain to her. She knew that. But lawd how she misses her daddy.

 

"Can I play at night?" She and Jamie had discussed this and decided she could between the two vegetation barriers. Quietly. For small periods. It wasn't ideal but.. She explains this arrangement to her daughter who seems content with it. Jamie had already written and sent out a coded letter to Jarrod. Now it is just a matter of waiting.

As soon as it is dark, Fergus escorts Claire and Bree through to the cave. Claire carries Bree and follows closely behind Fergus, mindful of each step. They more silently, Fergus knowing where to step and where not to. They slip through both barriers and finally.

"Daddy!" Bree whisper shouts.

"BREEannah!" He holds his arms open and she jumps into them. Claire joins them and he hugs them tight. And, despite the surroundings and the very real danger, it feels safe. They are home.


	26. Conversation with Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet conversation between Bree and Jamie

Bree adapts easily to the restrictions of the cave. Thank God for the adaptability of children, her parents think. She learns to sleep in the day, on a palate that is with-in arm reach of her parents. She happily plays in the moonlight and listens intently as her daddy tells her the names of the constellations. It is during one such peaceful night that Bree told him of seeing him in her dreams. 

"Even when I was way little, in my crib, I saw you." She sits on her lap as they look up at the stars.

"Ye did."

"Yah. I didn't know who you were. But, daddy, I felt safe. I knew with you there, nothing bad would happen."

"Ah, BREEannah, I prayed for ye and yer mam everyday. That ye would be safe."

"He heard you and send you to see to it."

He smiles over her head as his tears drip on her head. "Aye, He did."

"And then you came and told me I have a sister."

"Aye Faith."

"Momma says she is with the angels. But, she said you were too and you are here."

"Yer momma did think me dead. Otherwise she would have brought ye to me sooner. But, Faith is dead. She, she came to soon to live. Her momma and I have visited her grave."

"She is my guardian angel momma says."

"I am sure she is looking down on ye."

"Daddy?"

"Yes BREEannanh."

"You say my name funny." She giggles.

"Weel lamb, I am Scottish ye ken." He tickles the side of her face with his beard and she giggles louder. "Was that yer question?"

"No. Since Faith is in heaven and can't be here to play with me, are you and momma gonna have another sister for me?"

Another bairn! He hadn't even thought to overwhelmed by the presence of his Sassanech and sweet Bree. But.. They will be safe and free in the colonies. Maybe. It would be nice to have a bairn he sees as more than a wean.

"Maybe when we get to the colonies. Yer mam and I will discuss it. But, the baby may be a brother. Would that be okay?"

"Welll, I guess. But I would rather it be a sister."

He daddy laughs against her head.


	27. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree has a bad dream about Frank.

"Daddy!" Bree's frantic cry and thrashing wake both her parents out of their after love-making dose. "Daddy!" 

Jamie reaches for her as Claire pulls on her shift and does the same. "BREEannah, I am right here, your mam and I." He pulls her close. She still thrashes franically her eyes still tightly shut. "Sassanech, what? Is she ill?"

"She is having a bad dream Jamie. Give her to me and get some breeks on before she injures you." It is only then he recalls his un-dressed state. He places his, still-thrashing, daughter in her mam's arms and reaches for his breeks. 

"A bad dream. Poor lass." Jamie knows of the power of nightmares after Wentworth. "Should we wake her?"

"Yes gently." She cradles her close cooing gently to her. "Bree, Brianna, momma's here. Open your eyes. It is just a dream. Come Bree, look at momma." She slowly stills and her eyes open searching for Claire's face.

"Momma?" 

"Yes lamb, I am right here."

"Daddy?"

"Right here mo' chairde." She reaches out her hands and he takes her. "Did ye have a bad dream?"

"Uh huh. About daddy Frank."

"Do ye want to talk about it?" He offers stroking her sweaty curles off her face.

"Yah, momma he is trapped. He is trapped in his head. He is looking for us and can't find us. Can't talk. Can just reach but it is so dark." She shivers and Jamie pulls her closer.

"Bree, can you see where he is?" She knows he had tried to follow them through. What if he was trapped in the stones?

"Hospital. But he can't talk to the nurses. They talk to him but he can't talk to them. Daddy," she looks up at Jamie," when I talked to you, you talked back even though you was in this place and momma and I weren't. But daddy Frank can't."

"So sorry BREEannah. Sassanech do ye ken where he is?"

"Yes, he is in the hospital in a coma. A deep unconsciousness."

"Oh."

"He tried to follow us through. The Stones, oh gawd, the Stones must have rejected him and caused---he is clinging to us because we are the last thing he was focused on before."

"Momma, what- I don't want daddy Frank to be lost."

"I know Bree. Do you think he can hear you like daddy did?"

"I think so momma."

"If you dream of him again, you can tell him you are safe and he can wake-up. That it is safe to wake-up."

"Will he- momma, if he wakes-up, will he come get me?"

"Over my dead body!" Jamie declares holding her closer.

"Momma!"

"You are scaring her Jamie," she rebukes," No Bree. He can't come through. He must stay in his time."

"Okay, cause' I don't want daddy Frank asleep forever but I don't want him here either."

"I know Bree."


	28. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives from Jarrod

"What is this strange power our daughter has?" Jamie whispers later that day. Bree sits across the cave playing with some ragdolls her cousin Maggie gave her.

"She seems to see those she loves and those who love her, no matter how far away they are. She was born reaching up towards heaven. Frank thought she was reaching for God. Maybe she was. But, after everything that has happened with you and Frank, I now believe she was reaching towards you. I sure felt you in that room as she was born." She sighs in the remembering. The cold, sterile atmosphere. The gas they tried to put on her that she fought. The exquisite pain of her crowning and relief of her emergence. The biting fear, was she okay? Was she alive? The joy of holding her for the first time. But, even it was mingled with the feeling of incompleteness. Jamie should have been there. But, was he? Was it he their daughter saw? Hovering over them? Watching out for them?

She looks up from her memories and sees her husband intently watching her. Watching the emotions play across her face. "Next time Claire. I will be there for ye.and our bairn next time."

"I love you Jamie." She rest her head against him.

"I love ye my Claire. Ye and our wonderful, gifted BREEannah."

The sudden noise of someone rustling outside has, a well trained Bree, scrambling towards her parents as Jamie steps in front of them, directing Claire and Bree farther back.

"Tis okay, mi'lord and mi'lady." Fergus' voice temporarily reliefs the tension in the room.

"Ye wee fool, what are ye doing here in the day?" Jamie scolds his adopted son even as Bree peaks between her momma's legs and grins at her brother. He grins back at her before answering his papa.

"I beg yer forgiveness mi'lord. But I thought ye would want to see this right away. Ye received a letter from Jarrod."

"A' Dhai. I sure do." He took from him and walked further into the light to read it. Claire follows but Bree runs over to Fergus.

"Fergus, swing me."

"Come Bree," he takes her hands and turns them both around until her giggles fill the cave. Jamie would have usually hushed her but was to excited by Jarrod's news to notice.

"He has arranged a boat, leaving from port in a weeks time. It will be heading out to meet a ship named the Porpoise. She will take us to the Island of St. Simons in the colony of Georgia. Baring any unforseen issues, we should reach the colonies by Saniam. He has arranged for me to run his wine business there until we get established and for the voyage to be paid for by my acting as Super Cargo on the ship. And if they need a surgent?"

"I would be happy to fill that role. Oh Jamie, it is wonderful!"

"So, we go on the boat soon?" Bree asks.

"Verra soon, mi' cheri." Jamie answers.

"Fergus is coming too, right?"

"Will ye please Fergus? We canna leave our son and BREEannah's brother here."

"I would be honored mi'lord." He discreetly wipes his eyes.

"And I would be honored if ye would call me papa."

"And me mamma." Claire adds.

"Mamma and papa." Fergus whispers. They all four hug. And then sit and begin to plan their up-coming escape.


	29. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's head out.

They slip out on the night of the new moon. A few stars in the sky light their way. Jamie carries Bree. Claire holds his hand tight. She is thankful he knows the way. She can see nothing in the darkness. She knows Fergus is a few steps behind them but, she can neither hear nor see him. Her reality is the feel of Jamie's strong hand guiding her and the soft sound of her daughter's breathing.

They had said their goodbyes. It was quite hard to say farewell to Jenny and Ian. And sweet wee Jamie and Maggie. There are promises to write, to send carefully worded letters through Jarrod. But, the reality is that those letters will be all the knowledge they will have of each other. They will not see each others beloved faces again. She had wept in Jamie's arm as that reality hit her hard.

"I ken Mo' ghairde. But, they will know us safe. And together. And living free. Tis' better than this." He gestures around the cave," or worse, in an English prison, awaiting the gallows."

So, they are off. Filled with both grief and excitement as they head towards a new free life on the other side of the Atlantic. After hours of trecking wordlessly through the glens and over the monros, they smell her. The salty water of the ocean.

"Daddy," Bree's voice is hoarse from disuse and sleep.

"Aye lass." He whispers back, a gentle reminder of the continued need of secracy.

"Are we almost there?" And Claire punch-drunk from fatigue and stress, has to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. For Bree's question takes her back to hearing the same from the backseat of their auto as they headed anywhere more then ten minutes away.

"Aye lass, can ye smell her?"

"Yes daddy."

"The boat will be waiting. Fergus," his cry is just a bit louder then a whisper.

"Aye mi'----papa."

"Run ahead son. Make sure the boat be waiting. Return only if it isn't."

"Aye papa."

He runs ahead making no sound and Claire wonders anew how her men do it. Move so soundless through?

"Are you worried?" Claire asks.

"No," she feels him smile against her. "No, just cautious."

Fergus doesn't return and they soon join him. They stars reflect off the waves allowing them to see Fergus standing beside a small boat and another man. Jamie hands Bree to her and approaches them.

"Ye must be Mr Malcolm. Ye son here said ye were on the way. I be MacDonald and will be taking you and yer family to the Porpoise."

"Aye I am. Thank ye kindly Mr MacDonald."

"No Mr. Just MacDonald. Ready to board?"

"Aye. Come Sassanech. Give me the bairn." He takes Bree and then her hand helping them aboard. He gets her seated and hands her Bree. He gestures to Fergus to seat by them. He seats closer to the railing knowing he will be seasick. They are soon off.


	30. Sea sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sea sick Jamie won't let Claire treat him. What will it take to convince him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is where it is supposed to be. Sorry guys. Long long day yesterday.

"O iffrihn. Dama e! Cuidichidh Mathair Mary mi!" This stream of Gailec is followed by further vomiting of the side of the Porpoise.

"Jamie, you need to let me help you." Claire tries once more. She had forgotten how stubborn her husband is. This bout of seasickness is a huge reminder.

"Naught to be done Sassanech. It will just have to run it's course. Or, I will die. If I do, make sure BREEannah remembers me." This alarming declaration is followed by more vomiting.

"Naught to be done Sassanech. It will just have to run it's course. Or, I will die. If I do, make sure BREEannah remembers me." This alarming declaration is followed by more vomiting.

"Enough, James Fraser. Come, you will be treated whether you.wish it or not."

"But, it will do no good." He whines. JHRC, it is worse then dealing with a sick child. Bree, thank God, has inherited her iron stomach. Nary a trace of sea sickness.

"For me?" At his moan, she adds," For Bree?" This man would do anything for his daughter and willingly follows Claire. She leads them into their tiny cabin. There is barely enough room for the small bunk and Claire, is once again thankful at Bree's willingness to bunk with Fergus. They are right next door, which helps.

"Sit." She commands her reluctant patient. "I've brewed you some ginger tea."

"It willna stay down."

""That is quite enough negativity Jamie. We've months more on this voyage and I intend to spend, at least part of it, working on making Bree a sibling. For that, I need you well. So drink."

He tries to smile at her which is a vast improvement over the countenance he had been showing, and takes the tea. 

"Sip it." She advices taking a seat beside him and taking his hand. His pulse is rapid and skin cool and a bit clammy. She prays the tea will help. She does hate to see him suffer. 

To both their relief, it does. She serves it to him in the morning before he raises. "Like you have morning sickness." She teases him.

"I wish it were confined to the morning." 

And through out the day as needed. And as the first weeks pass, she can slowly reduce the amount as his body ajusted to the epp and flow of the ocean.

"Thank ye Sassanech," he says on the.day he wakes up not needing the ginger tea. "For seeing me through the sea sickness."

"It is my job as your.wife and the ship's doctor." She.had treated more then Jamie on.the.first month they were afloat. A midshipman had badly cut himself while cutting rope. Another had slipped and fallen and broke his leg. Fergus had a milder bout of seasickness and Bree fallen and sprained her ankle. Her daddy had been all to happy to carry her around as it healed. As well as all the minor cuts, scraps, bruises, and burns.

"I ken that but I was quite an arse about it."

"Well, yes you were. I think you owe your wife something for all that nursing."

"What did ye have in mind?"

"Well, let's retire to our cabin and see what I can come up with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O iffinn- Oh hell
> 
> Dama e- damm it
> 
> Cuidichidh Mathair Mary mi- Mother Mary, help me.


	31. Need!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire make passionate love.  
> NSFW obviously

They are pulling at each others clothes as soon as the cabin door shuts. Jamie reaches up to bolt it while working his wife's laces with the other hand. Claire pulls at his shirt with one hand, his breeks with the other.

"It has been a bloody month after almost 6 years. I want you so bad."

"Oh aye Sassanech. I long for ye as much as I did on our wedding night, and, before to be honest." Her moving fingers have encountered his straining cock. Oh, he wants her all right. But she wants more then a quick shag.

Their clothes hit the floor in a disordered mess that neither care about then. It is skin. To touch and taste. Skin, to get reacquainted with. The smell of each other. The salty taste of her neck. The way his bearded chin feels against it.

They are soon down to shirt and shift and Jamie eagerly positions himself between her legs. "No wait."

"Sassanech what?" His lust-addled brain can't understand her delay.

"A month Jamie. I need to be nursed to." She drops the shift and his eyes focus on her erect nipples.

"Oh aye." His hands and then lips drop down. She tastes so sweet. He licks, nibbles and sucks as her hand holds him in place. When he looks up, he finds her eyes dazed. 

"Not just there," she moans out as she flops back on the bed and lifts her legs up, wrapping her legs around his neck.

"Oh, weel my wife. Seems your honeypot has a bit of honey for me. Let's see if I can make more." He places one hand on the small of her back, holding her aloft. The other on her lower abdomen. He opens her with hand and lips. She asked to be nursed, to be suckled. So he happily obliges. He easily finds the little nob of flesh she calls her clit and sucks it deep in his mouth. It is a good thing he has a tight hold on her because she bucks like an untamed horse with an unfamiliar rider. So rewarded, he sucks harder.

"Oh gawd Jesus Jamie!" She cries out. He adds his finger, rubbing gently right above where he is sucking. Her legs tighten around his head and start to shake. He kens she is close and pushes her tighter against his mouth. His finger speeds up as does his thrusting tongue.

"Ahhhhhhhh Jamieeeeeeeee!" Her cries echo around the cabin as her sweet essence fills his mouth. Her legs loosen and he lifts her down and, still standing, positions her on his cock. He presses her against the cabin wall for support as he begins the lift her up and down. She was still throbbing from her orgasm and he feels it with ever slide down. An exquisite pleasure. Made more so by knowing he had helped her achieve it.

"Oh Jamie, that feels so good." She groans. Every slide down brushes her oh-so- sensitive nipples across his chest and that springy chest hair.

"Oh aye Sassanech, it feels, o' Dhai, like heaven."

He wants to feel her slide up and down his cock for hours. But, it has been a month. He soon, to soon, feels his bawls tighten. He wants to get her there again, so he licks her nipple on the next pass and sucks it on the following. It is enough. Her feels her clinge around him just as his own pleasure hits. He spills into her with a deep grunt as she gasps out his name.


	32. Morning Sickness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakes up sick.

Two weeks later, they are a forenight from their destination. The seas are calmer. Jamie's sea sickness is completely gone. Bree is adjusted well to sea life and is the pet of all the crew. She has learned something about sailing from rigging the sails to navigation. Fergus follows her everywhere keeping a close eye on his baby sister. This frees Claire up to take care of her patients. But this morning, she is the patient.

"Ohhhhh," she groans as she lifts her head off the pillow. She feels almost hungover even though she has had no alcohol. Her stomach rolls and her head feels like it is floating away. The light headedness is thar severe.

"Sassanech, are ye okay?" Jamie reaches for his wife when he hears her moan.

"No, I am.." But she can't complete her sentence. She turns and gets her head off the bunk just in time. She is violently sick. "Oh gawd." She groans when she is done.

Jamie jumps up and thrust the champer pot under her just in time for her to be sick again. "Are ye sea sick Claire? But, the seas are calm now."

"Not seasick. She recognizes the queasy feeling. Some things you don't forget. The feel of your child moving like a small fish inside you. The pain of labor. The smell of a newborn's head. The pull of a toothless mouth on your nipple. And, the queasy, feeling faint experience of morning sickness. "This is not sea sickness. It is baby sickness. I am pregnant Jamie."

"Preg...with bairn?"

"Yes. Congratulations daddy." She groans and is sick again.

"Ohhh. How can I help ye Sassanech. Need some of that ginger tea?"

"Water and then tea. Some plain bannocks."

He jumps up after a careful hug and rushes off to get what she needs. She smiles after him. Despite the sickness, she is so very happy. A new baby!


	33. Telling Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree is told of her coming sibling. But, how much does she know?

"Momma!" Bree's cry brings her daddy running. He finds Bree hovering over her heaving mam. The morning sickness was back even though it is late evening.

"BREEannah, come. Let yer mam be." He lifts her up and carries her away.

"But daddy, she is sick. Momma never gets sick."

"It is okay mo' chaired."

"No. We need to help her." She tries to jerk out of his arms and Claire speaks up.

"I am okay luv. Really. Jamie, would you take our daughter and explain what is going on while I." She shudders and is violently sick again.

"Momma!" Bree's cry is heartbreaking as Jamie carries her away.

"But, daddy she is throwing up."

"I ken love. Let me tell you what is happening with yer mam. Remember when ye asked for a baby sister weel."

"Momma's pregnant!" She called out to her daddy's horror. Even the expectant mam's rarely use that word. And to hear his wee daughter use it was quite shocking.

"Aye, she is with bairn. Ye baby brother or sister is on the way."

"Brother. I want a sister but momma's having a brother."

"How do ye ken?"

"My sleep told me. Just like it told me about ye and ye told me about Faith. When will momma stop being sick?"

"In a month or so. Can ye be a good lass and help her until then. Bring her water and bannocks in the morrow and be quiet and still when ye are around her?

"Yes, or aye daddy. I am excited about my coming brother."

"Aye, me also. Run and find Fergus. Ye can tell him, if ye wish. But say with bairn instead of pregnant. Please."

"Aye daddy. I love you and momma. Fergus and baby brother."

"And we love ye."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"We are having a son." Jamie anounces when he walks back into their cabin.

"What?" She is pale as one of the sun bleached sails and he quickly hands her a cup of water. "You can wish it but can't know it Jamie."

"Aye, ye be right. But our daughter seems positive. She saw him in her sleep. Like she did me and Faith."

"She saw him," her hands drift to her belly. "Well, we may then. Bree is gifted with the gift of sight."

"Aye, she ken'd the term pregnancy." 

"Yes, I have tried to teach her the proper terms. I want her educated."

"Me too. But, in this time, a young lass canna be using a term must woman don't, even when they are."

"That is," she shook her head and sighed. She sometimes forgot how rigid things here are. "How did you tell her to refer to it?"

"With bairn. I ken things are different in your time. But, BREEannah must fit in here. Just around us is different."

"You are right. I will speak with her."

"Thank ye. Are ye better Sassanech?"

"A bit. Until the next bout. On the plus side, such severe nausea means the fetus is healthy."

"Fetus?"

"Latin for little one. Means the unborn baby."

"Ahh. Weel that is good."

"Yes. Where is Bree?"

"I sent her off to find and tell Fergus."

She smiles knowing her heart son will be so excited..


	34. Telling Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree tells Fergus about the baby and the whole ship celebrates.

"Fergus!" She runs up to her big brother with her auburn hair flying behind her. "Guess what?"

"A guessing game is it, Brianna?" She grins up at him. She loves how he says her name. It is different like daddy. Momma says it is cause of their accents. 

"Yes. But you will never guess."

"Hmmm, the sails have turned to clouds?" She giggles. "No, then the clouds have turned to sails?" He looks up dramatically. Brianna's giggles get louder. He lives to make her laugh. The return of mi' lady was miracle enough. But, to have her come back with la' fille. With a sister! 

"No silly."

"Tell me mi' cheri."

"Momma' pre----she is going to have a baby!" She shouts out in excitement.

"For true. Our madre' is really with child?

"For true. Daddy just told me."

He lifts his baby sister up and spins her around. They are both joyfully laughing.

"What be happening mate?" Duncan, one of the deck hands asks.

"Our madre, Madame Fraser, is with child!" Fergus announces.

"A blessing to be sure! We must tell the captain and have a celebration."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"No, I cannot." Claire rejects her third offered drink. Duncan was as good as his word. He told Captain Raines who ordered the anchors sunk so the ship could properly celebrate this new life. Claire is sat at a place of honor and plied with food and drink. She accepts some food, that which doesn't make her nauseous but none of the free flowing alcohol.

Everyone else, besides Bree, was drinking. Even 15 year old Fergus.

"It is how it is done here Sassanech. Fergus was started on French wine when he was but a wean." She knows he is right and Jamie is watching how much the lad was drinking. But, her 20th Century mother's heart worries.

Bree has been danced around the taproom by every sailor on the ship and now lays asleep across her daddy's chest. Claire rests her hand on her back. "Do you think they will be able to sail in the morning?"

"Aye Sassanech. They are Scots and Irishman, for the most part. A wee bit of drink won't stop them."

"Good. I am anxious to get to the colonies and settled before this one arrives." Her hand touches the place where the baby lies and, Jamie covers it.

"I promise Claire. All three of our bairns and ye will have shelter before the snow falls. I will see ye all safe." 

"I know you will Jamie."


	35. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus finds a stowaway on board. Who is it?

"Mi' ---ahh Papa!" Fergus excitedly runs into his parents bunkroom. Jamie seats up, dislodging Claire who had been asleep across his chest.

"Wha!" She mummors.

"Fergus what is it?" Jamie asks grabbing his wife before she falls off the bunk.

"You must come! Right away."

"Is someone hurt or ill, Fergus?" Claire wakes enough ro ask.

"I don't ken mama. Please come Papa."

"Fergus, what is going on?"

"Just come and you will see."

"We both will."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They follow their son down to the berch of the ship. Claire had grabbed her medical box on the way, unsure of who or what they will find. Fergus still will not tell them what is going on. He just insist they hurry. 

They come to the very back part of the ship. It is where the cargo is stored. The cargo that Jamie will be in charge of off-loading and finding buyers for when they reach Charleston. As for now, he has naught to do with it and hadn't been to this part of the ship.

"I've brought him and a surprise." Fergus whispers to someone, as yet unseen.

"Who's there Fergus?" Jamie demands.

"Papa, come see." Fergus steps out of the way and Jamie gasps.

"O' Dhai, is it really ye?" He falls down beside the huddled figure.

"Aye, I ne' thought I would see ye again." 

"Oh Christ." Jamie falls into his Godfather's arms and weeps. "Murtagh!"

"Jamie lad. Oh Jamie." They both cry until Jamie recovers enough to remember his wife.

"Murtagh, see who else is here." Claire steps into the circle of light from the latern.

"Do my eyes decisive me? Claire?"

"It is me." Her voice is broken. She kneels down beside him and her pulls her roughly into his arms. 

"It is ye. Ye have returned. A miracle."

"As have you. How did you end up here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is Murtagh's story.


	36. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh catches up with the Frasers.

"Weel lass, after Cullodon, which I thought ye didn't survive lad," he directs to his Godson," I hid. I ken'd they were executing any that fought with Prince Charlie. So, I hid. Survived on game and Highland vegetation. After a few years of this, I came to the realization that life may be easier in another country. I hated to leave Scotland, ye ken, but for survival. I ken'd I couldn't just book a passage, not without some help and I thought all my kinman gone. So, I slipped into this auld ship and hid amidst the cargo."

"How have you survived? What have you been eating?"

"Ye truly dinna wish to ken lass. Truly. If Fergus, and did his face give this auld man a start, hadn't have come down, weel, I reckon I would by naught but skin and bones when we landed in the colonies."

"I need to check you out. Fergus," the lad ran over," go up and bring down some of the porridge from this morning, some bannocks, and some deer jerky."

"Right away." He starts off and Jamie's voice stops him. "And some whisky."

"That's a lad!" Murtagh grunts in approval.

"Claire gives him a thorough exam as she can in the cramped dark space. 

"Is he okay Sassanech?"

"Yes. A bit undernourished but otherwise very well. Surprisingly so."

"Jamie, the news lad. How did ye come to be here, ye, Claire, and the lad?"

"Weel, I was doing basically what ye were. Hiding in a cave, I was. Only going home once a month or so in the dead of night. Until, Claire popped back into my life."

"I thought him dead. All of you dead. So, I headed to the colonies. After a time, well, I got homesick. Thought even if I only found Jenny. And Brianna needed to know some of her kin."

"Breeannah?" 

"My baby sister. And they are having another." Fergus arrives in time to say.

"A bairn. Ye have a bairn! And another on the way?"

"We do. And are. Wait until.ye meet her Murtagh. She is so lovely. And smart. And has the Fraser's stubbornness."

"A lass! I ne' thought to lay my eyes on naught of ye again and now, a lass. And another. What a blessed day." Fergus hands him the food and whisky. "And whisky!"

"Food first. And eat slow." Claire instructs. He makes a Scottish noise of disgust but does.

"How did ye plan on getting off this ship?" Jamie asks as he eats.

"Cousin Jarrod. Tis his ship and cargo. I am the supercargo. I will see ye safely off."

"Grand lad. Imagine," he pops the last bannock in his mouth and hastly chews," my seasick Godson as supercargo."

"Twasn't very easy at first, " Claire admits," and when he was over the worst of it, I started feeling sick with the baby."

"A new bairn! I am so happy for ye both. And myself. I will see yer children Jamie." Both men tear up. Claire pretended not to notice.


	37. Land Awoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artemis arrives on shore. Will all.make it off safely?

"Land awoy!" Shouted the look-out. An air of excitement ran through the ship. All would be happy to be on dry land. The sailors to visit the taprooms, for booze and women. Jamie to get started on making a home for his growing family. Claire, who's morning sickness that has yet to ease, crazes the feel of steady land under her feet. Bree, who after six weeks on board, was getting bored and starting to act out. Fergus, who has been keep busy looking after his sister and Murtagh. And Murtagh, who needs to stand and breath fresh air.

He and Jamie had discussed how he would get off, undetected. "Wait until we be in the middle of off-loading. Then ye grab a barrel and hold it up, blovking yer face, ye ken? Just walk out with the other men. Place the barrel down and keep walking. Fergus and I will meet ye in the closest taproom as soon as I have Claire and BREEannah settled."

"Aye lad. And when can I meet the bairn?"

"As soon as the activity dies down. We will get rooms in the taproom or hotel. Ye can meet her then."

And, now they are one step closer. Almost to shore. A few hours later...

"Come Sassanech. Fergus has the bags and I've BREEannah." He carries his daughter on his shoulders and takes his wife's arm. The heavy surf had carried them quickly to the shore of Charleston. It also had the effect of making Claire very sick. She is stone white and clammy as they follow Fergus off ths Artemis. "Fergus, we will see if they have a room here so yer mam can rest. You drop off the bags and head back." Fergus nods in understanding. He needs to make sure Murtagh is safe.

Oh the feel of a steady bed under her. No rocking. She sighs with relief and closes her eyes. Bree climbs up beside her. "BREEannah, you keep a close eye on yer mam. Fergus and I will be back with a surprise soon."

"Aye daddy. I will."

"Good lass." He bends down to kiss his wife and daughter. 

Murtagh slips out amidst the the crew. His heart is pounding and his hands shake. But, he squares his shoulders and adjusts the barrel he is carrying. He knows that Jamie or Fergus will be watching for him. But first he has to get off the ship undetected.

Fergus stands off to the side, watching the off-loading. His eyes scan the sailors searching for the familiar face of Murtagh. Finally, after a hour, he sees him. He labors under the barrel he carries, weakened by the journey. He wants to help him but restrains himself. He kens it will do more harm then good. He watches anxiously until he is able to let it down. He drops it on the stack and starts walking towards Fergus. He moves slow, trying not to attract attention. He is ignored by the busy sailors to the relief of himself and Fergus.

"Fergus lad. Are the lasses settled?"

"Aye. They are. Jamie will meet us." They walk quickly towards the taproom. They are a few steps away when..

"And where did ye come lad?" Captain Raines says tapping Murtagh on the shoulder.


	38. Rescuing Murtagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie saves his Godfather

"There ye are?" Jamie's loud greeting as he slaps Murtagh on the back and pulls him close distracts Captain Raines. "How have ye been?"

"Ye ken him Jamie?" Captain Raines asks.

"Ken him! I would say so. Murtagh is my own Godfather. Was at my cradle, he was. Before the 47', he saw the writing on the wall. Always been a smart one, our Murtagh. He headed here to the colonies."

"Weel, tis' grand ye have family here."

"Verra grand. Come Godfather. Buy the lad and I a pint and let us catch up."

"Ahhh, I will leave ye to it." Captain Raines replies.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Christ Jamie, that was close."

"Aye, but he bought it. Let's get those drinks."

They are soon set up at a table with glasses of whisky before them. "Slainte'" They click glasses.

"To freedom." Murtagh offers."

"To found family." Jamie.

"To new family." Fergus.

"Ahh the new bairn and lass. Can I now meet ye daughter Jamie?"

"They sleep now. But, after they wake." They had decided it was to.much of a.risk to have them meet on ship.

"Okay. I canna believe we are all here. Together!" They all drink to that.

"I ken. I really thought ye dead ault man."

"Och, I wasn't about to let a redcoat kill me. Besides someone has to have ye back."

"Seems he had yours today." Fergus offers.

"Tis true. Thank ye Jamie."

"How many.times have ye rescued me. About time I repaid ye."

"Aye, do ye recall.." They spend the next.few hours reliving the past before they have to deal with the future.


	39. Grandda Murtagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh meets Bree

They enter the room and find Claire brushing out her daughter's wild locks. They both look up as the three men enter. Bree's eyes get wide at the sight of the stranger.

"Who's that daddy?"

"BREEannah Ellen Fraser meet Murtagh Fitzgibbon, my Godfather. Murtagh, my daughter Bree."

"Very nice to meet you." She stands and courtesy's as her parents had taught her. Murtagh is stunned. She is her grandmum all over. She is Ellen.

"Ahhh lass. It is verra nice to meet ye indeed." He falls to his knees before her and opens his arms. Bree looks to her parents. They both nod and she steps in his open arms. He holds her close. His shoulders shake as he weeps. He is holding Jamie's child. Ellen's grandchild.

"Are you okay sir?" She asks patting the weeping man's shoulder.

"Happy tears Bree." He says," I have ken'd ye da since he was a wee bairn. Still a baby, he was. To see his bairn."

"I understand. So, you were kinda like his daddy too?"

"I was."

"Can you be my grandda? Since you are here and know my daddy?"

"Ahh Bree. It would be my honor."

She smiled. "Can you tell me some stories about my daddy?"

"I can. Embarrassing stories?"

"Please."

"Be nice Murtagh." Jamie requests as Bree and her mam giggle.

"No promises lad." He sits at the little table in the room with Bree on his lap and starts to talk.


	40. Riding the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh entertains Bree with a story of her foolish daddy.

"So, yer da thought it a grand idea to try to ride the auld bull coo. I guess the wee fool thought twan't be the same as riding a horse." Murtagh says with a glem in his eye. An enthralled Bree sits, eyes as round as saucers on his lap.

"What happened?"

"Weel, that bull coo went plum crazy when he felt the weight on his back. He bucked and thrashed. Yer grandda and I was trying to catch the beast whilst yer da held on for dear life. He's a wailing and a hollering. This, course', makes the beast more frantic. I finally am able to grap ahold of the reins yer foolish da had tried to place on the bull coo. I held tight while yer grandda grabbed on to Jamie. He was kissing him, yelling at him, and swatting his, already sore bum, all at the same time." Bree giggles and looks over at her daddy.

"Dinna get any ideas lass. Learn from yer foolish da's mistakes." Claire sits beside him giggling too.

"How old were you?" She asks.

"I dinna recall. Murtagh?"

"The lad was but five. Strongwilled and fearless." He says with a touch of pride.

"He still is." Claire's pride is also evident.

"Weel lass, did ye get some of yer da's fearlessness and strongwill?" Murtagh inquires of Bree.

"Aye. I am not scared of much."

"And she makes her opinions and wants well known." Claire adds.

"That is fine then."

"Momma and daddy, can I call Murtagh grandda since I don't have any outside heaven?"

"I dinna mind if he doesn't. And yer mam."

"I don't. I believe Murtagh will make.an excellent grandda for you Bree."

"Murtagh?" Jamie looks at his Godfather.

"It would be my honor Bree. I would love to be yer grandda." His eyes shine with tears.

"Ya! Thanks grandda, momma, and daddy."


	41. Aunt Jocasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's arrive at River Run. Aunt Jocasta has a surprising offer for one of them.

"Aunt Jocasta."

"Who?" Claire tries to listen as they ride along the bumpy road in the wagon. Bree sleeps, guarded by her ever viligant big brother, behind them. Murtagh rides beside them. The riding is making her queasy.

"My mam's sister. Murtagh told me she has a large plantation called River Run not to far away."

"A plantation?"

"Aye. Tis' like a large farm."

"I know. And how do you know this Murtagh?" He had ridden closer when he heard his name.

"I recieved a letter from her by means best not spoken off. Tis' the reason I was headed this way."

"It would be the perfect place to catch our breaths, to plan, to await the arrival of our son. I see how traveling overland taxes ye Sassanech."

"All that makes sense it is just that I am sure your Aunt Jocasta has slaves."

"Aye she does." Murtagh answers.

"I really don't want Bree exposed to that."

"The slaves wouldn't harm her."

"No, it isn't that. You know she is a sensitive child. To see others kept in bondage. Owned by a relative of hers.."

"I ken. But what is there else to do. We canna expose her to the coming winter with naught shelter either."

"Alright. But we leave as soon as possible. And, we take care of her and ourselves."

"Aye Sassanech."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Jocasta Cameron is a strong woman despite her blindness. She stands straight and tall beside her man servant, Ulysses. She greets her unexpected guests with true southern courtesy.

"Weel, I was hoping that Murtagh would arrive safely. But, the wonderful bonus of my dear nephew Jamie and his bride and their bairns. Such a blessing."

"We apologize for not writing Auntie. Twasn't time."

"Dinna flash. You are family and are always welcome here. Come, I am sure your wife and daughter can use some rest from the trip. And there is something I wished to discuss with Murtagh. Now I will discuss it with all three of you men." Fergus swells with pride at being included amoung the men.

"Ahh Auntie. Let me see them settled and I will join ye."

"Phardre can see them settled." She gestures to the light skinned slave on her left. The young lady curtsies.

"No offence but I would rather see to my wife and daughter myself. She is with bairn."

"Ohhh how lovely. Of course nephew. See to them and then join us."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Are ye okay Sassanech? Ye seem a bit peaked." He had her and Bree down to their shifts. Bree already lay asleep on the soft feather bed.

"Just very tired. A good sleep will help. You were right to bring us here. No matter how distasteful slavery is to me."

"I promised to see ye safe. To keep ys safe. The day of our wedding and everyday sense. I will find a way to get us away as soon as possible."

"I know you will Jamie. I love you. Now go see what your aunt needs."

"I love ye. Get some sleep."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"I've a problem. I have tried to run this plantation with just the help of an overseer since my last husband died. Hasn't been easy. But I've managed. But now, my overseer has gone bad. I have always tried to treat my slaves as family. They are well fed and clothed and educated as far as the law allows. This George Grant, my overseer, beat my slave almost to death. Disfigured him so bad his own wife didn't recognise him. There are several bairns running around here that favor him. I want him gone but, without another man here, I can't let him go. That is why I sent for you Murtagh."

"Ye want me to oversee yer plantation?"

"No. I want ye to be my husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he say?


	42. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh answers Jocasta's proposal.

"Ye want me to what?" Murtagh looks to her, stunned. Jamie and Fergus are just as shocked.

"Marry me. As my husband, ye can either oversee or oversee the overseer. I thought I could do it all myself. But, I can not. I need a man living here full time. A man I can trust. We needn't share a room, if ye dinna wish. Just a name and home. A marriage of convenience is fine. We are neither young anymore. I needn't a man in my bed. But, in my home and over the estate."

"And why me. I am sure there are many men vying for such an honor."

"Several reasons. Ye are kin. I can trust ye. Ye need me as much as I need ye. A marriage built on mutual need is preferred. And lastly, I ken how ye felt for Ellen.i am not my sister. But, maybe I can be of some comfort to ye."

"I---ye honor me. I would have some conditions."

"Such as?"

He looks to his Godson. They seem to communicate without words. He ken'd how Claire thought about having the bairn around slaves. He arches his eyebrows at him. Jamie nods.

"Jamie and Claire need a place for themselves and their family. A land grant close by but providing some privacy would be must welcome."

"And nephew. Ye would accept such from my hand?"

"Aye Auntie. As long as I could repay ye with ten percent of the crops yielded until the price of the land be meet."

"Sounds reasonable. I can provide slaves to help."

"No Auntie. Ithank ye but, I would feel better if I and the lad did it ourselves."

"Ye are a Fraser. Stubborn til' the end." But, she is proud of his stubbornness. "I will have the papers and map drawn up. So, Murtagh, was there anything else?"

"No. I will accept yer offer."

"Good. We will be wed as soon as all can be arranged."


	43. 8th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is 8 months pregnant and the cabin is finally complete.

It had taken six months. Six long months as she got steadily bigger. As she continued to try to answer Bree's questions about the slaves. As she barely saw her husband or son as they worked from dawn to dusk, clearing the land and building the cabin. The first building in what will be Fraser's Ridge.

She had been forbidden from the site since her fifth month when a bit of spotting had sent her husband into a panic. Even after she explained that it was perfectly normal.

"After Faith and ye said Bree's birth was hard, please Sassanech stay here and rest. Ye can practice yer healing arts and Fergus and I will build our home. Murtagh is helping too."

She is resigned. It is only 4 months. The baby was worth some boredom and discomfort. The slaves are very attentive to this niece of their mistress and her children both born and unborn. But now, the cabin is done!

Fergus and Jamie help her down the sreep incline that leads to their new home. "Keep yer eyes closed. We have ye." Jamie instructs. He wants it to be a surprise.

"I am."

A few minutes later.. "Open up." 

She does and is stunned. A cabin yes. A well made structure of logs. But that isn't all. A small building is beside it. A sign over the entrance announces it to be..

The office of Claire Fraser, Physician.

"Oh Jamie. Oh gawd Jamie." She turns her head towards him. She is unable to say anything else. Her heart shown in her eyes though.

"Ye needed a proper place to practice, aye." He smiles at her and hugs him tight. "Want to see inside?"

"Oh yes. That is why you insisted I stay put!"

"Partly. I wanted it to be a surprise." He holds her to his side as they walk toward her office. "But I was also worried about the bairn and ye."

"You are such a dear Jamie." He gestures towards the door. Bree reaches for it.

"No Bree. Tis yer momma's office. Let her go in first."

She does and is amazed by what they had accomplished. There are shelves for her potions and such. A small counter to make them. A writing desk. Even an exam table.

"Did we do Okay." Fergus asks.

"You did perfect. Absolutely perfect." She pulls her son to her side and her husband to the other. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Ready to see our home?"

"Very."

They walk out and he stops her at the door. "What?" She asks.

"A tradition to carry out, aye."

"What tradition?" But he is already lifting her up. "Jamie, you can't mean to carry me over. I weigh a ton." She protests.

"Ye don't. Get the door Fergus." He sounds strained.

"Put me down Jamie. You are going to wrench your back."

"Weel then tis a good thing my wife be a physician with an office close by." He moves forward ignoring her protests. "Be still Sassanech. I am doing this."

She sighs and gets still. No reason to make it harder on him. He was determined to carry her over. They step through following thier children.


	44. A Birth and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives birth and we find out what becomes of the Fraser's.

"It will be today." Claire stands in the middle of their cabin in Fraser's Ridge with one hand on her back and one on her tightening belly.

"The bairn. He comes today!" He husband paces back and forth in the way of expectant father's everywhere in evey time.

"Yes. Without a doubt." She has felt the difference in the pains of late pregnancy and coming labor all day. But, didn't wish to alarm him to soon. 

"Shall I run and fetch Dorcas?" Dorcas is River Run's midwife. Claire had tried not to use the plantation's slaves but..

"Yes."

He is out the door before the word fully leaves her mouth. Bree comes up and lays her hand on her momma's belly. Her momma smiles down at her.

"Brothers are coming momma." She calmly states.

"Yes, your brother is..wait. Did you say brothers?"

"Aye, I saw them in my dream last night. The other is hidden behind the other. Or was. He is behind him now. Tis' why I couldn't see him till now." She speaks in the far away tone she has used since she started describing her visions. Her momma shivers.

"Twins."

"Aye twins. I will have two baby brothers!" Her voice is normal again and no longer far away.

"Let us not tell your da or Fergus. Let it be a surprise."

"Aye momma."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Aye that be it Mistress. Relax ye hips. Open up for the bairn." Dorcas has an easy touch and manner. She was honored to assist in the birth of her Mistress' niece's bairn. Most white ladies won't let her touch em'. Prefer the care of Dr. Hampton during their confinement. She gently feels around her heaving mount and looks at her, shocked.

"I didn't know until today. One was hidden. Don't tell my husband. He is stressed enough." She gasps out right before another contraction grips her.

"Aye Mistress. I will, with God, see both bairn's safely delivered."

"Thank you Dorcas." 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"How long does it take a bairn to be born?" Jamie paces outside the cabin. He is kept company by Fergus and Murtagh.

"Well papa, in the brothel a lot of le enfants were born. One dame labored two days. Her screams!" He shivers with the recalling." And some seemed to drop them in hours."

"Days Christ!"

"Look Jamie. Claire is a brawl lass. Strong and healthy. And Dorcas has seen five healthy bairns into the world since I've been Master of River Run. Twil' be okay."

He nods and resumes pacing.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Momma?" Her daughter's anxious cries reach her ears from outside where she waits with Jamie.

"Bring her to me."

"Tisn't right or proper Mistress. She is but a wean."

"Bring my daughter to me. Now!"

She hurries to do it.

"Momma, he will be here soon. Just a few more pains." She whispers in her ear.

"Thanks lamb. Will you stay to see him born?"

"Aye! Can I?"

"Yes."

"Ahhh, there be his hair. Has his father's and sister's hair, he does." Dorcas announces. "One more push Mistress."

Claire finds a bit more energy and, holding tight to the sides of the chair she had Jamie make for this purpose, she grunts and pushes. Dorcas eases the latest Fraser into the world. She ties a bit of yarn around his wrist to show he was the firstborn. He slips the rest of the way out with a squeak. Dorcas cleans his mouth and nose and the squeak grows into a scream.

"A healthy son Mistress. Congratulations." She lays him across his mam's stomach.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Jamie hears the scream and bolts towards the door. He flings it open and stares. The tiny thing is red all over and still squalling as Claire gently strokes him and Bree coos at him. Dorcas still works between Claire's legs.

"Come meet your son." Claire invites with a smile.

"My son." He walks slowly into the room and stops beside the bed. "Hello William Brian Henry Murtach Fraser." He whispers.

"Jamie, ye might want to save some of those names for the next one." Claire says with a smile."

"But, we may not have anymore."

"Och, ye will. Now. Master Fraser, take ye son so I can deliver his brother." Dorcas instructs.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"I thought you were going to faint dead away."

"Weel, a bit of warning would have been nice." He says with a smile. He sits on the bed and holds William Brian in his arms. Claire nurses Henry Murtagh. They both have his red hair but Willy has his eyes and Harry has his mam's.

"Well, Bree just told me today. And you were already so stressed."

"I ken. Ye did right." He laughs in pure joy. He has his Sorcha, their daughter with her strange gift and, now three sons. He is such a blessed man. "They will go up free and wild on land that has their name. "

"Yes with tons of family. Oh, Murtagh was so surprised to learn that his Godson was named after him."

"Aye, but who else? He allowed us to have this land, this place to raise them."

"Aye, tis' a shame she couldn't have lived to see them born."

"Yes." Aunt Jocasta had passed away two months ago from what Claire believes to be an aneurysm. "But, I am sure she is looking down from heaven."

"Aye, thank ye Auntie. Have we a girl, we will name her after ye."

"Oh no James Fraser, I will not be doing this again. Three born and one adopted is enough."

But, three years later Janet Jocasta was born. They all five grew up good and healthy and free in America. At ten and six, Bree meet and fell in love with her distant cousin Roger Mackenzie. She saw him coming and the birth of their children Jeremiah and Amanda. She also saw Marsilee, the lass that stole her big brother, Fergus' heart. They gifted Claire and Jamie with four grandchildren. The twins were bachelors well into their thirties when they meet twin sisters that stole their hearts. They married and moved away. Willy to Virgina and Harry to Boston. Janet stayed at Fraser's Ridge even after marrying. Her bairns were raised as her siblings and her were. 

"We did well, dinna we?" Jamie white haired holds the hand of his silver haired Sassanech as they look over their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren as they are gathered for their sixtieth wedding anniversary.

"Yes we did. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Nor I Sassanech."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little AU tale.


End file.
